


"Mother's Day Surprises"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Single Parents, couple sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen's first Mother’s Day with Quinn and the boys doesn’t turn out the way he had planned.





	

 

**Jensen & Quinn "Mother's Day Surprises"**

 

Jensen woke up that morning and stretched out only to find a cold empty space beside him.

He slept in. Oh _shit_!

This is bad. He felt a deep panic coursing through his body as he threw the covers off him and checked the time. It was almost 10am.

_Shit shit shit!_

It was their first Mothers Day together and he had big plans for Quinn. It was suppose to start with breakfast in bed. He was hoping his cooking wouldn’t give them food poisoning but he wanted to try and give her a traditional Mothers Day.

Last night they finished a bottle of wine and were up way too late. He thought he set the alarm before they passed out…ahh he remembers now. Q passed out on his chest and he didn’t want to move her. Well shit. He’s paying for the mind blowing late night third round they had. He smirked to himself as his mind replayed a few of their greatest hits. That woman was insatiable. Not really time for that now, he’s running late.

But the house was way too quiet. It didn’t sound like the usual Sunday morning Andrews chaos that he has grown to love over the last few months. Things were eerily still and peaceful. Usually Quinn would have music blasting somewhere while she cleaned or baked and the boys would be laughing and carrying on with something until they came to jump on him to wake him up. He actually loved that part of the weekend. Cooper and Jack were the best.

He threw on some clothes and came out to an empty house. He checked every room and the backyard and nothing. No Q, no Coop, no Jack. It was like something out of the twilight zone.

He had been planning this Mothers Day for weeks now and really didn’t want anything to go wrong. So far he’s messing up royally.

He took out his phone and texted Q. Maybe she headed out real quick to pick something up from the market, or maybe they took the dogs for a walk. But he heard a ping coming from her phone on the coffee table. She was always forgetting her damn phone.

He ran his hand over his face and tried to figure out what he should do. Maybe she was pissed off that he slept in and stormed off? No, if she was really mad he would get the exact opposite of the silent treatment. She was super cute when she was mad.

He decided not to get too disappointed and took the opportunity to run over to his place to get all the loot he bought for the day. Some flowers, a card, balloons, and some cupcakes from her favorite bakery.

But the gift that he was most proud of was a little bit more expensive and came in a little blue jewellery box. He was giddy with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see her face when she opened it.

It was easy to hide all her gifts from her, advantages of him still having his own place. The only real advantage so far as far as he could tell. He can’t remember the last time he slept there and there was never any food in his kitchen.

It seemed like a lot of money to shell out for essentially a closet and a place to store his gear. But he meant it when he said that he was going to let Quinn call the shots. If she wants him to officially move in she’ll have to bring it up. In the grand scheme of things it was a small price to pay to have the life he’s always wanted. He’s never been this happy before.

He just hoped she wasn’t mad at him. But he had a feeling that once she opened the little box and saw his shiny surprise all would be forgiven.

He hid all the surprises in her bedroom and had a shower. The whole time seeing her beautiful smiling face in his minds eye. The idea of making her happy today made him feel ten feet tall. She deserves today to be special. She’s the best mom to Cooper and Jackson. He felt honored to be the one who got to spoil her today of all days.

She wasn’t an easy lady to spoil because she couldn’t be bought. All she wanted was his love and respect. Seeing as those were easy for him to give her, he was usually at a loss as to what to do to make her feel extra special. Well outside of the bedroom that is.

Mothers Day for him in the past has always sucked to say the least. For most of his life he dreaded today. He didn’t have the best relationship with his mother. Well come to think about it his mother didn’t have the best relationship with anyone.

He and his sister Annie were always forced to pretend to love their mother on Mothers Days under the threat of punishment. It was horrible and traumatic in it’s own way. But nothing compared to what they faced from their father when he was around.

Mothers Day was always fake and coerced; it made him sick to watch his mom soak up all the attention and play the role of the loving doting mom. It was like they had to take part in some kind of twisted play.

They knew the truth. On good days she would ignore them; he shuddered when he thought about what would happen to them on the bad days.

He remembers as a kid being so afraid that the gifts and praise he gave his mother wouldn’t be convincing enough to not be punished. Her punishments were harsh to say the least. He stressed about it for days, and didn’t eat or sleep. He was afraid that if he fucked up somehow she might take it out on him and his little sister. His childhood changed for the better when his grandparents took them in when he was 14 and Annie was 12.

But with Quinn Mothers Day had a whole new meaning. The love that she has for her kids shines through her eyes every day. It was evident to anyone that knows her. She gives everything to her kids morning noon and night. Being a single mom was hard on her for years but she never let it harden her or change how she felt about the boys.

She never withholds love and affection from them or tries to make them feel unimportant. She would walk in front of a bus to protect them and would never hurt them on purpose. She was the polar opposite of his mother. Cooper and Jackson always felt safe with Quinn; he did too.

He loves those kids and is so grateful that they have her as a mom. There was no way they were going to have the same childhood he had. There is always laughter and love in this house. 

Hour after hour passed and he was beside himself. He texted Mallory and Clay and got no answer. It was almost 3. He started to pace the house and got nervous. He has been doing a really good job managing his anxiety but now with not knowing where she was; he felt his limits being tested.

He wished that she had taken her damn cell phone with her so he could at least track it and make sure she was okay.

Maybe he could round up the team and they could put together a search party? This should be piece of cake for a special ops team. He was tempted but decided against it. He has been working through some of his over protective issues with his therapist. He could only imagine how rightfully pissed off Quinn would be if she found out she was being tracked.

He was so fucking lonely sitting there all day. The dogs could sense his dreary mood and stayed by his side all day.

It was getting late so he decided to call Annie and wish her a Happy Mothers Day. He knows that he should have called her sooner, but they both know what this day meant to them growing up. She always got him and understood why he avoided it. But the special day he had planned was ruined and he needed someone to talk to.

John his brother in-law answered.

“Hey Dude is Annie around?”

“No man. They’re not back yet. Quinn picked her up this morning. I have no idea what girls can do at a spa for a whole damn day.”

“Spa?” Fuck that’s where she is. At least she’s not in a ditch somewhere.

“Yeah man. They’ve had this whole girls day planned for awhile now.” There was an awkward pause and Jensen felt like an idiot.

“Ya ya. I know” he lied and tried to save face.

“Ann roped her into having brunch with all the soccer moms from the Petunias. Then Quinn sprung for a spa day for the two of them. They’ll need it after hanging out with those crazy women all morning. Alyssa and me are just hanging out ”

“Tell Alyssa I said hey. Just let Ann know I called k?”

“Sure thing Bud”

“Later.”

“Later.”

He sunk down into the couch and turned on the TV; all he could do now was wait.

It was a little after 6 before he heard the door open. He didn’t know if he was relived or pissed off. The boys came rushing in and he high fived Cooper as he ran past him to play with the dogs; then picked up Jackson for a quick bear hug.

“Missed you little man.” he squeezed him and kissed his head. He watched Quinn take her coat off and throw her purse down on the arm chair in the living room. She looked exhausted.

She walked over them and he noticed a slight limp in her step. She smiled warmly and waited for her turn to hug Jensen.

“Are you okay?” she asked in a more serious tone then what he was expecting.

“Sorta? Why? Are you?” he asked suspiciously as he cautiously hugged her. The way that she was looking back at him had him a little confused.

“Go get ready for bed Little Love. Tell Coop to get his pjs on too.” she called out over his shoulder

“Ya. Sooooo a spa day with my sister huh?” he let her go and they walked over to the couch. She was still favoring one side while she walked.  

“Yeah didn’t I tell you?” she plopped down and he followed her.

“Noooo. No you did not.”

“What did you do all day?” she asked genuinely concerned as she rubbed his thigh.

“I stayed home. Hoping that my family wasn’t dead in a ditch somewhere. You left your fucking phone here again. So much for Mothers Day Q.” he didn’t mean to sound so bitter, it just slipped out. He regretted his tone immediately when her face fell and she took her hand away from his leg.

“I’m sorry. I thought you knew. Annie and I were planning today for awhile. She hates facing those soccer moms by herself. And the kids were with Clay like they are every year on Mothers Day.”

He didn’t know that she had a tradition with her brother. He felt like a bigger ass.

“Hey. Come ‘er.” she looked hurt but seemed more focused on him. He didn’t know what was going on with her. Usually if he snapped at her like that she wouldn’t be so quick to offer him hugs. But here she was cuddling her face up into his chest. She smelled like vanilla and coconuts. All of his anger seemed to be melting away while he wrapped his arm around her.

“Are you okay?” she asked again. He clued in to what was going on. Looks like Quinn and Annie were getting a lot closer then he thought

“So did you and Annie talk much?”

He already knew what was coming. This was not a conversation that he wanted to have with her. Especially not today. He stroked her soft brown hair and braced himself for the inevitable.

“We did. We went out for brunch. She seemed a little jumpy with those women so I suggested mimosas.” the cute regretful way that she said that made them both chuckle a little. Annie could never hold her liquor.

She took her head off his chest and rested it on the back couch cushion.

“How much did she tell you?” he looked down and played with her fingers in his hand.

“She told me enough. Jake she was so sad. I had no idea. I mean you told me some of it but…” she took a deep breath. “She is so scared that she’s a bad mom.” her voice cracked and he could hear the pain she had in her voice for his sister.

He hung his head and took a deep breath. He hated this.

“She told me a little about what your mom put you guys through. The punishments and ..” she had to stop for a moment.

Thinking of Jensen as a scared little kid broke her heart. She would do anything to go back in time and help him.

But this didn’t happen to her it happened to him. No matter how much it killed her to think of what he went through as a child, her efforts are better served trying to help him then breaking down herself. If she can be strong for anyone, it was him.

“We spent most of the morning talking about her and Alyssa and how she’s terrified of becoming like your mother.”

“She’s nothing like her. I’ve talked to her about it too.”

She smiled warmly at him. Of course he has.

“Well I guess Mothers Day is hard for her too. Dealing with the memories; then having a daughter herself. We had a good talk, we have more in common then I realized. I like her; she’s a good egg.”

Jensen couldn’t really remember why he was so mad in the first place. Quinn was like that, she was always the antidote to whatever negative poison that was swimming around inside him. He was willing to bet that she did something similar for his sister.

  “Then she polished off my mimosa… and then we had another 5.” she ignored the eyebrows shooting up on Jensen’s shocked face because that was hardly the most surprising thing they got up to that day.

She took a deep breath looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and prepared herself for his reaction. “Then we sneaked out early got tattoos together.”

Jensen looked at her and tried to comprehend the words coming out of her mouth. It was almost as if she was speaking a foreign language. There was no way that Annie would get a tattoo; but Quinn looked serious.

He felt laughter bubbling from his toes and spreading throughout his body. He couldn’t contain it much longer. It was the most absurd hilarious thing he’s ever heard. He almost fell off the couch he was laughing so loud.

“ANNIE?” My Annie? Ann got a tattoo!” he couldn’t catch his breath. After all the turmoil of the day it felt cathartic to release all his stress and roar with laughter. There was no way his baby sister would ever step foot in a tattoo parlor!

“Yes. We both did.” she was amused by his reaction and started to laugh with him.

“Wait! You too? You got another tattoo?”

She smirked, kicked off her flats and raised her foot to his lap. Behind the small see thru bandage he could make out a small C and a J daintily drawn on the inside of her foot.

“Ouch. I bet that hurt huh?”

“Tattoos on the foot ain’t for no punk bitch.” she joked and they both laughed while he admired her small foot in his large strong hand.  

“Why your foot?”

“Part of a conversation we had this morning. Our kids are our foundation….it made sense at the time!” she giggled and he smirked at her while he shook his head.

“She got an A in the same place. I was proud of her. I’m not suppose to tell you that I held her hand the whole time though. But she’s a tough chick.”

He smiled to himself. The many misadventures of Quinn and Annie. Getting drunk at brunch then tattoos and facials. He liked that the two of them were getting along. He never would have guessed. But why not? Quinn is an easy person to like; so is Ann.

“I like it.” he took her foot and raised it to his lips kissed the top of it. She squirmed and tried to pull free but he held on tight.

“Lemme go. I still wanna know if you’re okay.” she giggled as he started to tickle the soul of her foot.

He yanked her leg over his lap by the ankle and positioned her so that she was straddling him on the couch. She continuously stroked the sides of his face with both hands while she looked at him like she was trying to read his mind.

“I’m okay…and getting better by the second.” he smirked and playfully tried to bite her fingers when they came close to his mouth.

She lovingly pressed her lips to his forehead and lingered there long enough to change the tone of their conversation. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to fix him.

Just when he thought he couldn’t possibly love her more she reminded him that his pain wasn’t just his own anymore; she shared it all with him.  

She was undeterred by his jokes and he could tell by her breathing that she had a heavy heart.

“I promise I’m ok.”

“Are you sure baby?” she whispered against his forehead. “ If I had known… I mean I knew. I just didn’t know that today…”

“Today. Is. Your. Day.” he pulled her face down to his and kissed her full lips tenderly.

“You make today better. It isn’t about her anymore. I just…” he let her go of her face and ran his hand down his chin and took a deep breath. She waited patiently for him to finish his thought.

“I just wish that we could have spent today together, you know?” he sounded far away and sad. She wondered if it was just about today or old childhood memories.

“I’m so sorry Jake. I’ve never had anyone other then Clay try and make Mothers Day special for me. The boys are so young they don’t really fully get it yet. I love getting all the crafts they make at school don’t get me wrong. But usually it’s the…” she paused and hesitated.

“The Dad who helps the kids make it special for the mom?” he finished her thought for her.

She bit her lip and slowly nodded.

“I’m just used to handling things myself on Mothers Day. Then Annie asked for help with that soccer mom brunch thing. I didn’t want to assume that you…I mean it’s not your responsibility….I wasn’t sure what to do.”

“I get it. I should have said something. I just didn’t want to push you.” he gave her chest a playful shove that caught her off guard but he grabbed her before she fell off his lap.

“Oh shit!” he cursed as he caught her and cradled her head on his chest.

“Too rough.” she pouted into his t-shirt.

“I’ve never heard you complaining about me being too rough before.” he countered suggestively.

“Got me there!” she laughed and hugged his neck tight. He took a deep cleansing breath and held her close and stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her down the hall to her room.

His hands held her under her arms as he launched her on the bed from an impressive distance; effectively turning her on in record time. That was fucking sexy.

She watched him move around the room and waited for him to make his move.

He felt her eyes on him and shyly laughed and shook his head. “BOYS!!” he called out making her jump. That was unexpected, it looks like her needs will have to be tended to later.

The boys came bouncing into the room in their pajamas to find out why they were summoned.

“Check it out guys.” Jensen opened her closet and released a huge colorful bouquet of balloons into the room.

He was so proud of himself when he saw the looks on all their faces; especially Quinns. Happy tears brimmed her eyes and she could not contain her large smile. He loved this feeling.

“Wait wait guys!” he tried to contain Cooper and Jacks gleeful energy and get them to focus on him; but they were jumping around and playfully batting at the floating balloons. He laughed and gave up and walked over to the gorgeous happy woman sitting on the bed waiting for him.

Her big blue eyes shone bright as he kissed her softly. They ignored the gagging noises Cooper made over their PDA and he kissed her a second time.

“Thank you Jensen. This is perfect. I love it!” she giggled and watched the boys play with the balloons.

“This isn’t everything you know. But if I had known these were going to be such a hit I would have just stuck with balloons; it would have been a lot cheaper.” She was so easy to please, he’s never known another woman like her.

“There’s more?” she was genuinely surprised, the balloons were more then enough. She loved watching her kids this happy.

He just smiled and nodded. He quickly kissed her forehead and went back into the closet and brought out a small square blue jewelry box.

She stopped breathing.

“Coop? You wanna give this to your mom for me?” he asked in a serious voice.

“Here you go mom.” The little guy clearly had no idea what he was handing her. But he dutifully performed his small task and went back to beating up the balloons with Jackson.

Her heart was beating so fast and her mind was a flurry of activity. Jensen wasn’t proposing was he? It’s only been 6 months. Arguably the best 6 months of her life though.

She opened the box slowly with trembling hands. She looked up quickly at Jensen across the room but his face gave nothing away. He looked down and put his hands in his pockets and waited for her to open her present.

Inside were two small diamond pendents sitting beside each other. They were the initials of her two sons. C & J. She was so incredibly touched, her heart swelled. But deep down she felt a pang of disappointment that it wasn’t a ring.  

“Oh Babe. This is too much.” she said with awe in her voice. He just gave her a lopsided grin and shook his head.

“My tattoo!” she blurted out as happy tears ran down her face.

“Yeah, I guess we had the same idea huh?” he rubbed the back of his neck and watched her wipe her tears away.  

“I love them Jake.” She shook her head and let herself feel all the love in the room. “Thank you so much…”

The kids dragged the balloons out into the hall and they heard one pop. Jensen took the opportunity to stride over to where she was on the bed and kiss her hard. Her hands were still trembling as she ran them through his hair. He took her bottom lip between his and pulled; making her hungry for more.

“Well I love you.” he groaned against her lips in his deep sexy commanding voice.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back as hard as she could; which wasn’t very far. She giggled at his adorable puzzled expression. She squirmed out of his arms and playfully ran towards the bedroom door. He easily hooked around her waist with one arm and swung her around.

“Lemme goooo.” she gave his large bicep a little smack when he started to tickle her sides.

“Stop! I wanna lock the door! Baby!” she explain through her fits of laughter.

He responded by throwing her back onto the bed making her bounce on contact. Damn he’s strong she silently appreciated.

With one hand he reached behind him and removed his shirt. She watched in appreciation and licked her lips. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Silently asking her if she liked what she saw.

“Get the door.” was her only response. Hearing her breathlessly boss him around turned him on in a way that’s hard for him to describe. She couldn’t keep the want and need out of her voice. There was no doubt in his mind that she wanted him badly and it made him rock hard.

He turned to get the door and she sat up on her knees on the bed. She removed her shirt with the same fluid motion he used moments earlier. Her hands went behind her back trying to remove her bra as he leaned over her and kissed and sucked along her neck.

Once she shrugged it off she went for the button on his jeans. They heard another balloon pop in the hallway.

“ _BEDTIME!_ ” the both called out in unison and laughed at how predictable they were becoming. They heard two little disappointment voices complaining behind their door.

He stood up straight and kissed the top of her head.

“I’ll go tuck them in.” she offered as she put his t-shirt on inside out. “When I get back you better be naked.” she teased and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, a cute dorky move that she picked up from him.

“Yes ma'am!” he saluted her and fell back onto the bed on his back. He could hear her giggling all the way down the hall. He loved that sound    

  He stared at the ceiling. Everything is better now with Quinn in his life. He never thought that he would be this happy on Mothers Day.

He kicked off his jeans and boxer briefs and crawled under the covers. He was still hard and was growing impatient.

Apparently so was she. He watched her scurry into the room and leap onto the bed on top of him. She was so fucking cute.

“You better be naked under there.” she threatened as she captured his lips.

This was his favorite version of Quinn; all playfully and horny. She unknowingly weaved a powerful magic that seized his heart…and other parts of his body as well.

It wasn’t long till she was naked under the covers with him and their lips were all over each other bodies. He could kiss her all night, there was honestly nothing more in the world that he enjoyed more. Her lips were like a second home. His mind cleared and he knew exactly where he was suppose to be when he was lost in her kiss.

She felt him flip her underneath him without breaking their kiss. He was good at this. She reached for his hard cock that was resting nicely against her thigh but he stopped her.

“Nah uh. I wanna take care of you.” He kissed his way down her body. She knew what was coming and surrendered to his mouth. She tried to keep her hips on the mattress, but it was difficult. Little did she know that just turned him on more. Her need for him fueled him.

“Oh Jake.” she moaned

He knew what he was doing, he could read her like a book. She whined and mewed while his tongue played his familiar rhythm along her clit. He was soft and gentle at first but once she reached a certain point he didn’t hold back and shook his head from side to side enjoying every moment to it’s fullest. He didn’t let up in his intensity until he reached his goal and she was coming hard against his mouth and tongue. Even after she had come down from her high his tongue continued to savor her and lick her clean. He made her feel like a queen.

He kissed along her inner thighs and listened to her breathing calm.

“You are so _fucking_ beautiful Q. It’s almost too much.” he crawled up her body and kissed her roughly. She tasted herself on his lips tried to hold his face still so she could fully taste the same thing he tastes when he makes her come.

His lips were soft but his hands were not. He kneaded at her breast with one hand and cupped her mound with the other. He felt her wetness and moaned into their kiss.

“Nah uh.” he heard underneath him. He gave her a quizzical look that made her giggle.

“You don’t want me to? What do you want sweetheart?” his voice was dark with a mixture of lust and playfulness.

“I love your fingers but I wanna ride you baby.” she purred.

“Fuuuuck. Are you tryin’ to make me come Q? Just keep talkin’ like that and we’ll be finished before you know it.”

He laid down on his back and she climbed on top of him. She took him in her hand and stroked him a few times and watched him throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut.

“Watch me. Watch me take care of you.” she breathed as she positioned him into her wetness. She waited till his eyes met hers before lowering herself; feeling inch after delicious inch.

“That’s it Q… So fucking tight. Talk to me.”

She barely heard him, all of her senses were on overload while he stretched and filled her. She focused on finding the position and rhythm that sent the most amazing shock waves through her body.

“Is that good baby?” he encouraged while he watched her use his body. He pushed up higher into her and she pushed down on him hard while she threw her head back to let out a deep moan.

“So good baby. Don’t stop.” she begged.

He had no intention of stopping. He bucked his hips up hard and watched her loose control and push down hard on him. They were in perfect sync

Neither of them were going to last long at this rate. He heard the unmistakable sounds of her impending climax and doubled his efforts.

“Do you hear how wet you are?” He growled and held on hard to her hips. She whined in reply and ran her nails down his chest.

“Fuck! You’re gunna make me come.”

“Come baby. I’m close..” her voice trailed off; lost in her heavy breathing while he pounded into her fast and hard.

“You first.” he demanded through his ragged breaths. He tried to remain in control and licked his thumb before he pressed it against her swollen clit and ran circles around it. Her walls squeezed him tight while she came hard with very little effort.

He took the opportunity to press his hand against her bare back and bring her upper body down against his chest. He held her close and began wantonly fucking her at an unrelenting speed. The way that he was using her body had her close to her third orgasm of the night.  

She felt him tighten his arms around her as he loudly came. That was her cue to grind herself downwards in the hopes of she could gain one last release.

She came again with her face in his chest; and with the aid of a sharp slap across her ass. She bit down on his chest enough to make him jump. Paybacks a bitch. They both chuckled as their breathing slowed.

In less then a minute they were spooning. Quinn the big spoon and Jensen the little one. She loved to run her cheek along the define muscles along his shoulders and back.

“Good Mothers Day?” he quietly asked into the dark room

“My best one ever.” she kissed his back and wrapped her arm around him and felt his warm hand meeting hers on his chest. She was so grateful to have him in her life, she has never known a love like this.

“I forgot to tell you. Annie needs more overtime hours at the hospital so I volunteered to take over her assistant coaching position with the Petunias.”    

“Whaaaaat!”

She felt his whole body tense with excitement as he turned to face her. He held her head and peppered her whole face, neck and shoulders with frenzied happy kisses.

“Coach! Like a whistle and everything?” he asked excitedly like a little kid.

“I guess so. I had a few too many mimosas at brunch and offered to help her out.” He kept peppering her with kisses and it was making her giggle.

“It will be nice to spend some more time with Alss..baby are you ready to go again?” she felt him growing harder against her hip.

“Damn straight baby. I have never been this turned on before.” he had laughter in his voice but he was serious.

“Should I be worried about this?” she teased. She moaned when she felt his teeth lightly bite down on her bare shoulder.

“You have no idea Q Ball!” he giggled into her neck while he guided her shoulders onto the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
